


Youngblood (Hyewon Version)

by LittlePanduh



Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU where you relive the best day before you die, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor cursing, not a painful death either i swear, yes there is character death but the story doesnt hyperfocus on the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh
Summary: Nearing the age of 80, Hyejoo and Chaewon are basically waiting to die. New research has developed a pill that takes you back to relive your happiest moments together. After 24 hours, they will pass away.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Youngblood (Hyewon Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video for "Youngblood" by 5SOS

“Thank you for the 60 years we’ve had together, Chaewon.” Hyejoo gives a bittersweet smirk.

“Thank you, too, Hyejoo.” Chaewon equally smiles back.

Hyejoo takes one last glimpse at the green pill in front of them. Everything is finally hitting her. “For the time we have, let’s have fun together.” She gives one last look at the woman she’s devoutly called her soulmate.

“Let’s have fun, _one last time_.”

\--

The two say their thanks to their caretakers before placing the pill in their mouth and drinking the provided water.

* * *

It’s difficult to describe but it’s a surging feeling. Hyejoo feels her blood rush and her muscles tense up. For a second, she’s worried this is all a hoax and that she would not make it.

Her eyes start to blur and her ears ring. She tolerates the pain at first, but when it all becomes too much, everything goes black.

Well, shit.

That stupid pill didn’t work.

So much for that research. 

The surging doesn't go away. In fact, it pulses multiple times. It starts in her chest and it moves across all her limbs. Maybe she's being resuscitated. Maybe this was it. 

There's a choking sensation and Hyejoo panics. The newfound energy wasn't reaching to her head and was stuck at her throat.

Was this how everything was going to end?

Grabbing at her neck, she tries to relieve tension somehow. Hyejoo inhales sharply.

Suddenly, everything is clear. 

“You finally woke up!”

Her eyes shoot open. That voice is too familiar. 

Was that… Jiwoo?

Didn’t Jiwoo pass away from—?

The pill.

It worked!

“Come on, sleepyhead! We’ve got an evaluation today! Are you ready?”

Hyejoo slowly rises up, she turns to her left, expecting to see a small blonde.

Gowon.

The princess is sleeping peacefully. Hyejoo hopes she made it.

“You can wake her up. I know she won’t budge if it’s me.” Jiwoo leaves her bed.

Hyejoo finally sits up when Jiwoo leaves. She steps up to the mirror.

Draped over her shoulder is thick black hair. Her cheeks were still full and there wasn’t a wrinkle in sight. She turns around, inspecting her physique.

_When was the last time I was this skinny?_

She twists around and stretches. 

_And flexible?_

She turns to her lover's bed. “Park Chaewon!” She shakes the bed.

Gowon lets out a whine. She wakes up much more gracefully than Hyejoo.

They link their eyes. It takes a while for Gowon to register everything. Hyejoo has a fat smirk on her face.

“Come on guys! The sooner we head to the practice rooms, the sooner we can possibly go home!” Haseul’s voice booms through the halls.

“Then barbecue after!” Yeojin’s voice is almost twice as loud as Haseul’s.

The two look at each other in excitement. There’s a beeping sound, causing them to both look down to examine a watch on Hyejoo’s wrist. A timer for 24 hours starts counting down.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I never thought I’d see Hyejoo so awake and excited to go practice.”

They both turn around to see their old yyxy leader. Hyejoo wants to tackle the girl into a hug, especially after knowing the painful end to her story,

“Come on! Let’s go!” Jiwoo shouts.

\------------

22:20:20.01

\------------

Hyejoo doesn’t necessarily think that the practice room is somewhere she wants to spend her last 24 hours in, but she won’t question it. 

Sooyoung started playing music and instructed the group to warm up. Everyone went into their respective cliques. (Hyejoo doesn’t know what era they were in since everyone was scattered around.) Gowon grabs onto her arms, skipping as they went to a section of the room.

“I don’t remember when was the last time I had this much energy!” She whispers rather loudly.

Yerim and Jinsol sit next to them and chat. Hyejoo and Gowon try their best to fit back into their youthful selves again. Thankfully, they’re just talking about dieting and how practices were going.

Suddenly, the liquid strings of Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” booms through the system.

From across the room, Yeojin makes eye contact with the two. Gowon’s mouth is wide open in excitement. She stands up, causing Yeojin to come towards them.

The two are in the middle of the dance room, rapping to the song. Jiwoo and Yerim join them. Sooyoung and Vivi smile from the sides.

It’s another 15 minutes of just messing around and exploiting all the energy they had. Heejin holds a video camera, most likely filming a Loona Kick.

\--

Practice goes on as usual. Hyejoo and Gowon realize that their current memory was taken sometime after Butterfly promotions where they were doing a lot of dance covers and preparing performances.

It takes a while for them to remember the choreographies of all the dances. Sooyoung and Haseul scolded them, but their youthful brains allow them to catch up quickly. Gowon is enthralled by being able to dance with her members again. During breaks, she recalls many future memories they would all share. There's a sour taste with that recollection because in a few comebacks, members would start to drift and their levels of energy would start to recede with more promotions.

A panel of 4 adults walk in the room. Someone sets up a camera. Hyejoo remembers this. It’s another evaluation. She recognizes a choreographer and their CEO. A wave of nervousness rushes over her, but Gowon is quick to grab her hand.

It starts with individual evaluations. Hyejoo and Gowon mentally scrambled to prepare _anything_. When the time came for them, they managed to fly by with covers they've performed before. Fortunately (or unfortunately?) for them, no one made any comments.

There's are few unit evaluations, which makes Hyejoo panic because she was not prepared to do a single unit performance, but it seems that her, Yerim, and Yeojin were not included in any of them since they were still attending school.

The group evaluation comes and goes. As usually, they perform their prepared pieces about 3 times. 

There are a few comments from the panel, but most of them are positive. For a moment, everyone thinks they passed because the CEO nods in approval and leaves the room, but the dance teacher explains that they're going to upload a cover on YouTube so they have to stay a little longer to get in a few more shots. 

After half an hour of recording, they’re sent home. "Thank you for the hard work," everyone chants before they scurry off to their belongings! Everyone is excited for the rest of their day off.

\------------

17:30:01.18

\------------

They’re back at the dorms. Deciding to rest before “celebrating”. The leader line manages to conk out while the rest of them congregate around the common room. Vivi and Heejin are in the connected kitchen, putting together some snacks. The kids are fighting whether to play mafia, the penguin ice-breaking game (which was very new to them at that time), or sing karaoke. They knew they were eventually going to do all 3 of them and more, but the girls would always bicker.

Despite being technically more experienced, Hyejoo, Gowon, and Yerim managed to get killed off early in mafia. While waiting for the 5 other members to get eliminated, they played PUBG on their phones. Hyejoo now thinks the game is stupid, considering how in the future, they will be playing a different First-Person Shooter game involving virtual reality (with better mechanics, might I add). Gowon just thinks Hyejoo's being a sore loser because she doesn't have any upgrades, so she offers a kiss on the cheek as consolation.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Jenga, the Lie Detector game, and more. Jungeun and Sooyoung eventually come out after their power naps to join a few rounds of Just Dance. Even Haseul found energy to play miscellaneous games with them, even if it was just a little.

Hyejoo is starting to feel a little groggy. Even though her energy levels depleted over the years, she was already a rather weak person as a new-ish idol. Five hours of practice and four hours of playing around was draining. She checks her watch to see that there were more than 16 hours left. Is it actually possible to get through the rest of this day?

Gowon giggles from across the room. They were playing the penguin ice-breaker game and Jiwoo was complaining about how it was inevitable for her to lose. Gowon just eggs her on. When Jiwoo loses, the entire room is loud again. Apparently, Jiwoo has to do a punishment of giving Sooyoung a lap dance. 

The girls get a noise complaint, which Haseul then feels guilty about, causing the members to reassure her everything was going to be okay.

Before they all headed to dinner, the twelve of them played Spin the Bottle. It was a rendition of the original game, except kissing wasn’t necessary. However, a lot of skinship was involved. This game would later bring a lot of drama between the members, but it was fun while it was still innocent. The room is full of giddy screams when Yerim gives Jungeun a loving back hug and Heejin gives Hyunjin a forehead kiss. Everyone cringes when Sooyoung fails to do _aegyo_ and Haseul and Jinsoul try to save her. Gowon has the “punishment” of kissing Hyejoo on the lips, but it wouldn’t be the last time they would do that again.

\------------

12:20:20.03

\------------

Almost half the restaurant is occupied by the girl group and staff members. They’re all eating to their heart's content.

Per usual, Gowon is eating Hyejoo’s side dishes. Hyejoo steals everyone’s kimchi.

It’s loud. It’s lively.

The twelve of them may be sharing 3 tables, but it feels like they’re still so close to one another.

Yeojin is making a ruckus but the staff loves it. Hyunjin is making faces, which seemed to be a hot topic among evaluation results. Jungeun seems to be the target of teasing today because she forgot to take her braces off during her individual evaluations and they nearly popped off when she sang her first lyric.

They’re all sharing stories and laughing together. Hyejoo is leaning her head on Haseul’s shoulder while Gowon is clinging onto Heejin.

It’s one of those moments where _you wish it wouldn’t end_.

Everything must come to an end though. 

Happiness. Memories. 

Lives.

Hyejoo and Gowon glance at each other, glad they could relive all of it again.

\------------

10:19:02.99

\------------

The members are back at the dorm. Some are preparing to head to bed since it would be the first time they’re getting more than 4 hours of sleep. Some hang around in the common area, continuing their games.

Gowon and Hyejoo had their own plans. 

After their managers say goodnight, Gowon and Hyejoo waited 20 minutes in the calm of their room. That was enough time to make sure the managers were away from the vicinity of their dorm and to give any clearance in case they came back for any reason.

“Where are you guys going?” Jiwoo enters their room. She sees the two hoodlums clad in black, meaning they were about to sneak out.

“Do you want to know the answer to that, _unnie_?” Gowon always loved to tease Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

Jiwoo rolls her eyes. She was also a mischievous one, but she already knew the possible repercussions of anyone sneaking out. “Come on. We just passed evaluations. Don’t get us in trouble.”

Hyejoo, knowing the sad truth amid what’s going to happen next, doesn’t have the consciousness to cave in as she usually would. “Don’t worry. We won’t get caught.”

Jiwoo just sighs. “Okay. Just don’t stay too long. Haseul- _unnie_ is already a little high strung from the noise complaint we got today. I don’t know if she can handle another mishap.”

Gowon does something a little out of character. She goes up to hug Jiwoo as a sign of gratitude. Reality for Gowon is starting to gravitate. Although she was there for Jiwoo’s actual funeral, she’s grateful to see young Jiwoo again, especially when she can tease her. “Thank you, _unnie_.”

Jiwoo is a little bit confused by the form of affection. As her usual bubbly self, she just hugs her back.

Reality then dawns upon Hyejoo, too. She checks the watch.

\------------

09:55:03.47

\------------

They only had 10 hours left with these girls. Ten hours of reliving the best part of their lives together.

Loona. Girl of the Year.

Her group. Her second family. Her pride.

Hyejoo slips out of her jacket. “Actually, we’re not going to sneak out.”

Gowon raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

She smiles, but raises her eyebrows when she turns her back to Jiwoo. “I don’t want to ruin a good mood in any way.”

Jiwoo smiles, proudly thinking she finally disciplined them. She gives Hyejoo a back hug. Hyejoo usually dislikes it, but she’ll accept it one last time.

Without needing to talk to each other (I mean they are soulmates), they knew what to do.

\--

The two take turns saying their goodbyes, even if it’s not the actual person, but rather their happiest moments together.

Gowon starts saying goodnight to the ones that were heading to bed. Hyejoo stays behind to play more games. They switched off, Hyejoo pretending to be the lethargic night owl she used to be (despite her being the representative wolf of the group).

They got to hear Heejin's husky, deep voice one last time.

Hyunjin “aeong-ed” one last time.

Haseul snuggled up to Hyejoo one last time.

Gowon tolerates Yeojin’s loud voice and rapped with her one last time.

Hyejoo let Vivi pinch her cheeks one last time. 

Gowon teased Jungeun about her healthy scalp one last time. (Hyejoo gets to hear that pterodactyl scream of hers.)

Jinsol showered the two with soft affection one last time.

Gowon and Hyejoo played one speed round of PUBG with Yerim one last time.

Gowon annoyed Sooyoung one last time.

Hyejoo already let Jiwoo hug her one last time. (But she hugged her again.)

One last time, huh?

It really is.

It mattered then and it matters now.

Make the most of it, Hyejoo and Chaewon.

\------------

08:38:49.03

\------------

Gowon held Hyejoo’s hand closer to hers as they exited the building. The exhilaration was rushing to them. The idea of getting a “where are you text?” from a member or possibly being on a tabloid excited them again.

It’s cold, but they’re taking their time.

They take the bus, appreciating the lively street life. They walk from the bus stop to the river, staring at the stars above them.

Sitting in the middle of a grassy area, they enjoy the sight of the waterfront. They lay in each other’s arms reminiscing about other memories in their life.

“Can you imagine that this was the day we got to relive? Out of any other day?” Hyejoo starts relaying the thoughts she had since the start of the 24 hours.

“I didn’t know what to expect. I don’t have any regrets though. My happiest moments were with the members.” Gowon sighs, recollecting the day. “What were you thinking?”

Hyejoo shrugs. “I don’t have regrets either, but I could think of a few more days. Like the moments after we won awards. Concerts. Our simple life after Loona was on “indefinite hiatus”. The day we “got married” in Hawaii. The few months the 12 of us got together for the reunion concert.” She then turns to Gowon. “I remember this period being kinda painful actually. Jaden left us. We weren’t sure about our next concept or if we were ever having a comeback. Haseul- _unnie_ and Heejin- _unnie_ nearly left the group.”

Gowon grabs Hyejoo’s hand. The two smile at the intimacy, warmth reaching their cheeks despite it being chilly outside. “It was stressful, but it was fun. It’s moments like these where we forget the pain and any worries. This moment was very humbling. It’s part of the days before we were too exhausted to even talk to each other after concerts or performances. This is before Jiwoo- _unnie_ and Yerim lost their energy and when Yeojinnie was still a wild megaphone.”

Hyejoo purses her lips. “You’re right. This is before… we all started to… grow up.” She sighs.

Gowon takes their hands and kisses Hyejoo’s knuckles. “Of course, I’m right. Even until the moment that we die.”

Hyejoo rolls her eyes at the fact that Gowon could joke right now about their impending death. Nonetheless, she can't help but chuckle at the rather ominous truth. She returns the affection with a forehead kiss. “Yes, our princess.” Gowon smiles.

The two bask in the atmosphere around them. As 60 years pass by in their life, they’re blessed the moon, _la luna_ , stayed the same.

“I just think this really proves we’re soulmates. The pharmacist said it would bring us back to relive the best moment of our life. I’m glad we shared it together.”

Hyejoo smiles and leans down to give Gowon a kiss—one last passionate kiss. Neither of them cares if people are watching. They wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

They pull away for air. Gowon checks the watch on Hyejoo’s wrist.

\------------

05:59:27.73

\------------

“Let’s…” Hyejoo starts her sentence. When the two make eye contact, they already know what she wants to say.

Gowon continues for her. “Let’s spend our last hours with the people we love.”

They stop at a grocery store, grabbing snacks as peace treaties in case someone was ready to scold them.

It’s Jungeun at the door. (Trust me. I'm surprised she's awake, too.) She doesn’t say anything but gives them a glare, especially since Gowon had teased her about her scalp. They offered the snacks, but everyone was already heading to bed, as they had a schedule in the morning and they wanted to get some decent sleep. There were just a few members that needed to finish cleaning up.

“We better not get in trouble tomorrow.” Jungeun threatens them. “Rest up tonight you guys.”

_Tomorrow._

It's bittersweet thinking about the days they would hope for a tomorrow. It's surreal thinking that there's no tomorrow for Hyejoo and Gowon.

The two walk into their room. Sooyoung is holding Jiwoo in Jiwoo’s bed. Jiwoo is ready to scold them, but Hyejoo just apologizes. The elder let it go.

It's a spontaneous thought, but Hyejoo convinces them to all sleep together. Sooyoung thought it was weird, but wasn’t against it. After bringing their mattresses to the middle of the room, they built a semi pillow fort with all their large plushies and pillows.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were in the middle of the combined bed as Gowon and Hyejoo didn’t want to fight about who got to sleep with both _unnies_. 

Gowon cuddles with Jiwoo. Jiwoo was always a source of happiness for her. Or course, she was the vitamin of the group, but she felt specifically close to her as Jiwoo was the first to make her feel special. Yes, Gowon was bullied in school (which may have resulted in her snobbish attitude), but Jiwoo had treated her like the princess she wanted to be. Whenever Gowon started an awkward dance or rap, Jiwoo was there to hype her up. Jiwoo was the rock she didn’t know she needed.

Because of that compassion, Gowon was able to provide that same kind of love and support to her other members.

Hyejoo cuddles up to Sooyoung. She remembers the first time Sooyoung held her, after filming for their sub-unit together. Hyejoo was having doubts that this was a good idea. Maybe she was being hasty in debuting. She didn’t even like the name Olivia Hye. She was worried that she wasn’t fitting in well because she was still awkward with the other members, but the leader comforted her and reassured her that time would allow her to adjust.

Sooyoung was right.

\------------

04:21:16.86

\------------

Exhaustion sinks in. Hyejoo used to like this feeling as it was better than having anxiety-induced insomnia. Hyejoo’s heart is feeling weaker. She knows the time is coming.

She attempts to sleep.

* * *

There’s a buzzing sensation. Both Gowon and Hyejoo jolt up. Sooyoung and Jiwoo remain unphased. Hyejoo checks her watch.

\------------

00:05:00.00

\------------

This was it.

It was time.

Gowon reaches out to grab Hyejoo’s hand. “I’m glad to have walked the same earth as you Son Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo smiles. Tears brimming her eyes. “I don’t doubt that I’ll see you again in the next lifetime, Park Chaewon.”

“I love you, Hyejoo.”

“I love you, too, Gowon.”

The two just stare at each other. Memories flashing between them.

Hyejoo’s watch beeps.

The two collapse back on the bed. They still held hands. This time, Sooyoung and Jiwoo were in between.

The room stills. Everything goes black.

\------------

00:00:00.00

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was a trip.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Looking for some Twitter moots~ [ @littlepanduh ](https://twitter.com/littlepanduh)  
> As you many have seen, this is part of my 365 Writing Challenge, so I take requests! [ Guidelines](https://littlepanduh-writes-365.tumblr.com/post/189992993902/guidelines) are here. More of my works are on my [writing tumblr](https://littlepanduh-writes-365.tumblr.com). (I know it's old fashioned, but I needed a place to dump all of my works and wips.)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy y'all!


End file.
